Nathan & Peyton
by newxbegin
Summary: It's about Nathan & Peyton searching for Haley and Jake who are gone. But Nathan & Peyton together on a roadtrip.. what can happen?
1. Chapter 1 2

**CHAPTER 1.**

**ALL THE THINGS YOU WANNA SAY BUT CAN'T**

**&**

**ALL THE THINGS YOU WANNA DO BUT CAN'T**

It was the time that Haley was away on tour with Chris Keller. Nathan missed Haley, but Peyton missed Nathan more. She couldn't watch how sad Nathan was, you could see he missed his tutor and wife.

"_Nath. If you want someone to talk, you know you can come to me right!" _

Peyton looked in Nathan's eyes and he nodded.

"_Thanks."_

She walked into her room and watched her walls. There was a picture of Jake and Jenny. Of course she misses them but he wanted her to be happy no matter what.

"_I could hold you in my arms and it still wouldn't be long enough." _

Peyton remembered the time when he said that, he stood at the door and they just kissed and cried together.

She felled so angry and sad that he had to leave, she also felt happy just remembering the time they spent together. Kissing, laughing, crying.

"_Ow Jake. Where are you now?"_

"_Ow sorry, am I interrupting?"_ Nathan stood at the door where Jake stood when they kissed and he was holding his arms on her hips.

"_No, come in." _Peyton sat on her bed and Nathan moved from the door and sat next to Peyton.

It was quiet for a while. It wasn't weird at all, it felt good. Just being with someone who is also missing someone who you love with all your heart.

"_You said that I could come to you when I wanted to talk to someone. First I thought it would be weird, because our history." _Nathan didn't looked at Peyton when he said that he just looked at the drawings on her wall. His favourite was the one with: _"But sometimes they come back"_

Peyton thought also that it would be weird and she didn't knew the answer on his sentence.

"_Do they come back Peyt?" _

Peyton looked at Nathan and saw him looking at the drawing. She looked at it, and knew he wanted Haley back.

"_Honestly, I don't know." _Peyton wanted to cry.

"_People always leave, right?" _One tear was falling down on her bed.

"_Don't cry. You're missing Jake, I'm missing Haley. What can we do?" _Nathan was getting wet eyes.

"_I know it Nathan! We can look for them! We'll find them." _Peyton stopped dropping tears on her bed and looked Nathan in the eyes and smiled.

"_I don't know Peyton. School, basketball, and my dad. I want to, but I don't think I can do it."_

"_We can do it! Just a weekend. We will use 2 weekends, one weekend for Haley and one for Jake."_

Nathan liked that idea.

"_Yeah. Okay. Tomorrow it's Friday we will leave after school. See ya at school. Bye."_

Peyton saw Nathan walking away and she looked at his butt.

"_Still so nice."_

**CHAPTER 2.**

**ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I'LL BE COMING HOME TO YOU**

"_Hey Peyton. I'm at 3 at yours, be ready."_ Nathan winked and smiled.

"_I'll be ready. See you then."_ Peyton winked back and walked away, home.

She felt happy but she didn't know why. Maybe cause they will find Jake and Jenny or that she is gonna spend the weekend with Nathan. Just to be with someone.

"_Okay. Toothbrush? Check! Make-up? Check! Cell phone? Check! Money? O damn."_

Peyton walked downstairs and grabbed the money off the table.

She heard Nathan's car outside. She opened the door and saw Nathan getting out of the car.

"_Dude, help me with my bags."_

Peyton laughed and Nathan laughed back.

"_Yeah sure."_ Nathan walked into her house and grabbed two bags. _"Girl, what do you have in those bags!"_ They laughed.

The road seemed lonely. _"You have some CD's with you?"_ Nathan asked Peyton.

"_Duhh. No life without music."_ Peyton said, hoping that Nathan wouldn't think of Haley and wondered if that was her life now.

They listened to Acceptance, the song: I miss you.

"_Yeah. Nice choice."_ They laughed again but not like before. This time they stopped laughing and looked into each others eyes. It were a few seconds but it seemed forever.

"_Nath! Watch the road."_

The time they spend in the car seemed short, they had so much fun. Talking about Tim, Bevin and Skills.

"_Yeah so how is your girlfriend, what was his name? Tim?"_ Peyton asked and they couldn't stop laughing.

They stopped the car at a motel.

"_Shall we spend the night here?"_ Nathan asked.

"_Yeah sure. Where else?"_ Peyton and Nathan walked together into the motel.

"_Can I help you?"_ asked the person who worked there.

"_Yeah, we wanted to spend the night here."_ Nathan said.

"_Okay, one bedded room or a two bedded room?"_

"_What does it cost?"_ asked Peyton.

"_Well a one bedded room is 15 dollar and a two bedded room is 25 dollar."_

"_One bedded room please."_ Said Nathan. They said the wanted to save money. Who knows what they will have to pay everywhere.

"_Okay. 15 dollars please."_ They gave the money and accepted the key to their room.

There were 4 guys talking and looking at Peyton. _"Hey blondie. Wanna come over?"_

"_No thanks."_ Peyton walked faster and Nathan walked along.

"_No? Who do you think you are?"_ They guys followed them. Their voices seemed angry.

"_Peyton walk to the room. I will handle this."_ Nathan whispered in Peyton's ear.

"_No Nathan. They will let you bleed."_ Peyton grabbed his hand. Nathan was shocked. They looked at each other. _"Yeah they will beat me, but I want you save. No go!"_ Nathan walked towards the guys. _"What's your problem? We just wanted the blonde." _

Peyton was running towards her room and started to cry. She opened the door and watched trough the window the guys beating Nathan. She couldn't watch long so she walked away.

Peyton waited and waited. She walked out of her room.

Nathan was laying on the floor outside, bleeding. _"Nathan! Why? We have to get you to our room."_

Nathan was to tired to speak so he closed his eyes and all his strength that was left he used it to walk. He leaned on Peyton and when they arrived the room, she putted him on the bed.

Peyton grabbed a chair and sat next to him, she grabbed his hand. _"Why did you do that? I love you for doing that. But why?"_

"_All I wanted was you to be safe. Who knows what those guys would do with you girl" Nathan was so tired so he felt asleep._

Peyton saw it and she was tired too. She kissed him on the forehead.

"_Sweet dreams."_ She said and felt asleep next to him on the bed.


	2. Chapter 3 4

**CHAPTER 3.**

**SOS PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**IT'S NOT HEALTY FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY.**

Peyton slowly opened her eyes and saw a guy lying next to her. The last time when she woke up like that was with Jake.

"_Goodmorning."_ Nathan looked at Peyton.

"_Hey. Your face isn't really that bad."_ Peyton looked at Nathan's face, she was kinda shocked how bad it was.

"_Don't lie. Look at my stomach."_ He pulled his shirt up and Peyton saw blood. She was holding her hand for her mouth. _"OMG. They've hurt you so bad. And all because of me. Why Nathan? Why did you do that?"_ Peyton couldn't believe that Nathan is bleeding for her.

And then suddenly out of nowhere. Nathan kissed Peyton. His lips on her lips and Peyton couldn't help but she kissed back. After a minute of kissing Peyton knew this wasn't the right thing.

"_I'm sorry Nath. But we can't do this." _

"_I know. I'm sorry I kissed you."_ Nathan said.

"_It's okay."_ Replied Peyton.

"_Shall we go?"_ said Nathan.

In the car Peyton couldn't stop thinking why he kissed her. So she asked_; "Why did you kiss me?"_

"_I don't know."_ This was hard for Nathan but it was the best to tell her. _"I think I will always have feelings for you."_

Peyton didn't knew how to answer that. She also will have feelings for Nathan but telling him that, she couldn't.

"_But you do love Haley more, right?"_ Peyton wanted to know. I mean, it is his wife.

"_O yes I do!"_ Nathan answered quick.

"_Good."_

"_So, where was Jake again?"_ asked Nathan.

"_New York, if I'm not wrong."_ Peyton checked her E-mails and he wrote that he was in New York staying at his brother's.

"_Okay, so we're driving good."_ Nathan smiled at Peyton and Peyton smiled back.

After a few minutes of silence.

"_Thanks Nath."_ Said Peyton.

"_For what?"_ Nathan asked.

"_For coming with me, finding Jake and of course Haley."_ Peyton looked out of the window.

**CHAPTER 4.**

**JUST A RIDE?**

It was 2 PM and the were in New York.

"_This is the house he said right?"_ Nathan stopped his car for the house. It was a big white house, all kinds of flowers were in the garden. It all looked so peaceful.

"_Yeah. This is the house."_ Peyton walked towards the white door and rang the bell.

A dude opened the door. He looked a little like Jake but his eyes were different and his hair didn't looked the same.

"_Can I help you?" he looked at Peyton. "So how are you doin'?"_ said Jake's brother.

Then she heard a voice behind his back.

"_Stop hitting on people Joshua!"_ Jake looked who was standing at the door. He saw Peyton and a big smile came on his face.

"_OMG! Peyton Sawyer."_ He walked towards her and gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear. Peyton was speechless, she was happy but also sad but she couldn't tell why.

"_Hey Nathan, nice to see you!"_ They shook hands. _"So how is your basketball?"_ asked Nathan and punched his arm.

"_Not that good. I don't really have time for that. We can play ball after diner?"_ asked Jake. _"But first you gotta explain me what are you doing here and why you look like hell."_ They walked inside the house.

"_You people want something to drink?"_ asked Joshua.

"_Water is fine."_ Said Peyton. _"For me too."_ Nathan looked at Peyton and they smiled.

"_I'm sorry for my brother. He is hitting on everyone. Haha. Even on guys!"_ Jake said and Nathan and Peyton laughed along.

"_It's okay."_ Said Peyton.

Joshua gave Nathan and Peyton a glass of water. They thanked him.

"_So what are you guys doing here?"_ Jake said and looked at Peyton and Nathan.

"_I will leave you alone."_ Nathan stood up and dragged Joshua outside. _"Dude. What are you doing?"_ Joshua answered confused.

Peyton took place next to Jake. _"What are you doing here?"_ and they kissed. Long and soft.

"_I missed you."_ Said Peyton after the kissed and they looked each other in the eyes.

"_I missed you too."_ Jake said and heard Jenny crying upstairs. _"Wait a second. I will get Jenny."_ Jake ran upstairs. He came down with Jenny, all grown.

"_OMG. You've been growing Jenny."_ Jake gave Jenny to Peyton. _"Remember me?"_ Peyton said and Jenny gave a smile. She fell asleep in her arms.

"_You wanna come with me?"_ asked Peyton with a smile on her face. "What do you mean?" Jake looked shocked.

"_I mean. To One Tree Hill, with me." _

"_I don't know Peyton. My whole life is here now. I will think about it."_ Said Jake and kissed Peyton on her forehead.


End file.
